The Wests
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: Addams family? He's meeting the Wests. one-shot.


Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. Ideas, maybe.

* * *

**The Wests**  
_by BigBenMitchell_

* * *

The Wests.

Such strange species of family, yet he comes to accept them just as they are. The first time they met them, it was actually because one of a project he got paired up with the famous Jade West, the single heiress of the Wests. The project counted a large amounts of mark in their up-coming exams and he needed that marks a lot. But the only free night she got is on the night of Friday the 13th, which also was the night before she flies off to her long vacation with her mother. Unfortunate for young Robbie Shapiro, in order to settle down and work on the project with the gothic girl, he had to go through the Wests Family Dinner. As she once told him in such cold, monotonous tone, "It's Friday the 13th. It's _tradition_, moron. You will be consider as extremely rude if you don't go through the dinner- mainly because they don't accept any guests after dinner- and trust me, you do not want to get on their bad side. Unless you're a West, they don't tolerate much with... people like _you_." She paused, her eyes gesturing to all things him. But he didn't protest. She's probably right. "Oh, and don't bring your stupid puppet or I will do such unimaginable things to you when you're asleep, do I make myself clear?"

He is pretty sure he peed a little in his pants.

Back then, one West was enough for him and even that wasn't easy. He remembered the evening he went to the Wests residence for the first time. The mansion was huge, like really huge, dark yet there was an element of mystery in the air. The grass were dead underneath his converse and messy, like it hasn't been taken care of for such a long time but the roses growing around the mansion, it blossomed like it was spring and the color; it was as red as blood. The small stairs that leads up to the main door has an old ancient writing carved two word that sent shivers in Robbie's spines; _THE WEST_. Robbie was sure he saw three grave stone but he was too afraid to look on that part of the Wests Residence. Jade also claimed that the Wests has a vicious monkey as their pet which they made as their trusted security system because, "Carmel (the vicious monkey) eats anybody's head if he doesn't know them. He's so cute. You should totally meet him someday."

Yup. Robbie was totally screwed. But he wasn't as screwed when the main large door of the mansion suddenly bursts open.

* * *

The first and most important West of all, **Mr West**.

Mr West, or Jordon West II, is a serious man. He is tall and broad and for an old man, he is quite handsome. Though, he doesn't speak a lot. His face is expressionless and emotionless. He wears black suit and nothing else. He didn't greet Robbie very well on the first day Robbie comes to the West mansion, in fact all he did was shook the awkward teenage boy's hand with a blink. When Robbie smiled and said, "It's really nice to meet you, sir.", the only thing Mr West replied was, "Absolutely."

Fun fact about Mr West:

He kept Great, Great, Great Grandpapa West's skeleton as a collection in his office. He comments, it calms him down every time he stares into the hole of the skeleton that was used to be the eye socket of the poor old man. He learns fencing and great with swords. He once killed a person accidentally with a sword. That person was his Uncle Fred. Uncle Fred was the one who taught him how to use a sword. He wasn't sorry. He hates cheese. He keeps a knife underneath his pillow. He has a collection of mummies in the basement. He said, "sometimes they come alive. Sometimes they come alive to kill me." He has five siblings. He said they used to be a six siblings, but the last one got burned in a fire he started on purpose with his sisters when he was a six years old.

* * *

The second West is Jade's mother. **Ms Ross-West**.

Ms Ross-West, or better known as Clementine Ross-West is a chirpy woman with long, lean figure and short dark brown hair that bounces on her shoulder. Clementine is rather hysteric, yet she wasn't shy or scared to show him her smile. Her lips are tinted with red lipstick, as red as the roses. Her skin is pale and cold when it comes into contact with Robbie's skin. Her eyebrows and blue-green eyes are intense, yet soften because of the single smile she always put on. Even though divorced by Mr West and still having West Family Dinner every Friday the 13th and seeing Mr West, she didn't seem to bother at all. She acted like it was everyday's news. She is talkative and very chirpy, although can be quite sensitive and emotional at some point. The first time Robbie saw her on that Friday evening, she was wearing a black dress with scoop neckline. The black fabric went down until it reach her tip toes.

Fun Fact about Ms Ross-West:

She has a sister, Guinevere Ross who had attempted on murdering her a few times throughout her lives now. She finds that fact hilarious and her sister is truly an amusement. She once dreamed of killing Barbra Streisand and eat the her pulsing heart. She told him it was the most thrilling dream she ever had and it excites her more than anything. She hates Mr West. She doesn't care if Mr West heard it. At age 12, she had a pet goldfish. She ate it. She said she sees ghost. Sometimes she plays poker with her deceased Grandmama Matilda, who she claimed curses her in Spanish all the time. She found corps calm her every time. She also said she used to let Jade plays in the graveyard just so she could lie on a grave and take a nap. She loves when Jade sings funeral songs ("Jadelyn has such wonderful voice, but I particularly _love_ it when she sings such sad, depressing song. One that they sing at funerals. She's a natural, I tell you"). She admits that she once suggested that they should bury Cat _just for fun_ to Jade, but Jade declined because she needs the red-head for a project in school.

* * *

The third one, **Mrs West**.

Mrs Penelope West is a small woman with bright long, straight blond hair that falls behind her until it reaches her waist. She wears a smile all the time, although she doesn't talk a lot as much as Mrs Ross-West. She loves cooking but she cooked only odd things, even though they were strangely delicious. On that Friday dinner, she cooked octopus curry, which Mrs West cheerfully admit she got it illegally. She has pale skin, at least not as pale as Mrs Ross-West's skin, and the way she giggles creep Robbie out. She wore a midnight-colored dress that goes all the way passed her knees that night. She has thin lips and blinks rapidly, which made the awkward teenager thought the woman had something in her eyes... all the times.

Fun fact about Mrs West:

Jade hates her ("Can you pass the salt?" "Now, what do we say Jadelyn?" "Hurry up or I'm going to rip your eyes out with this fork, woman".) She had a dog. That dog went missing one day. ("Are you sure you didn't do anything to Patwin, Jadelyn?" "Oh yeah, I put a fake trail that leads him up to a forest and ended up to a road and watch him got hit by a truck. After that, I feed whatever left of him to Harvey, Uncle Howard's pet Vulture" "I... You must made those all up" _Jade leaned forward and kind of smirked_, "sure I am") She has weird obsession with knives. She has collection of knives and a room just full of it. Sometimes she howls. She enjoys dreaming of getting eaten by a bunch of goblins. She met Mr West in a knives and swords auction. She once got electrocuted by her twin brothers, Barnabay and Montgomery when she was four eyes old. She hates people calling her Penny- she accidentally push her eldest cousin down a cliff when he called her that. Cousin Quinn didn't make it.

* * *

And then, they have **Julius West**.

Julius October West, named after an evil Roman general and October because it is the month of Halloween, is Jade's little step-brother that is the age of ten years old who loves and admires Jade so much. He was small and brown-haired, just like Jade was before she died her hair black, and was combed to the right. He had a cheeky smile, but unlike Ms Ross-West or Mrs West, his smiles were more genuine and his eyes were wondering widely, as if fascinates with everything. His skin tone is tanner, just like Mr West is but you can see the resemblance between him and Jade. And even though Jade isn't exactly fond of his affection towards her, she loves him enough silently. He is rather scary, if Robbie has to admit so. ("Would you scream if I told you a spider is on your back and the spider is _really_ big?" "Uh... not r-really. They wont bite, right?" "_Sure_. Bonnie is missing. She's _highly_ poisonous")

Fun fact about Julius:

He loves collecting spiders. He has tons of explosive experiments in his room. He is obsessed with fires and burning stuffs. He once burned a teacher's tire just because Jade 'forgot' to pick him up from school one day. He also burned himself up 7 times now. He is highly intelligent. He admires Jade so much, he would die for her. He said so himself. ("I would die for Jade" "Shut up twerp, or I might really cook you right here, right now" "Really? I would love to see that happen") He once had a dream of killing the previous neighbor's gardener, Mr Tucker with a shovel and feed it to Carmel. Mr Tucker went missing ever since then. He got bitten by a snake when he was two. It hurted him. So he chopped the snake into little pieces with one of his mother's knives collection. They have a picture of Julius doing so. He was so happy in that picture. He wants a Frankenstein for his birthday.

* * *

After that, **Grandma West**.

Grandma Wilhelmina West is Mr West's old mother, who is on her late 90s. She is critical and demanding, although very nice when she needs to. Grandma West is old, small and really thin but she wears very big odd west with small skeletons as her earrings. She has messy gray hair that trails down to her feet and only a couple of tooth left in her mouth. She has wide, sickening eyes and very aggressive. She has high expectation in her families. Ms Ross-West isn't really fond of her. She really just hates Ms Ross-West. She gave Robbie a voodoo doll after dinner, saying, "It could come in handy someday, my dear boy"

Fun fact about Grandma West:

Sometimes she forgot who she is and threats to kill her own family because she doesn't recognize them. Julius found this amusing and encourages her, while Jade sometimes get tired of it and exclaimed to her father that the old woman _needs to die already_. They believe Grandma West is a vampire. Her favorite food is eyeballs. She has friends; they are all witches. She forgot which one of her five children is dead already. She admits on getting pregnant a lot when she was young- but miscarriages in the end. She founds enjoyment in the pain of miscarriage. She admires her husband's noseless face. She still kept Grandpa West's nose. And heart. And brain. And head. She has her own room, but nobody ever enters it except for the butler.

* * *

Next is **Butler Edwin**. Who they also known as Cousin Edwin.

He is merely just a tall, creepy dude who stands in the corner all day long. He doesn't speak English. Robbie never seems to understand whatever he was saying, but yet the family could read him like a book. According to Mrs West, "Edwin is not smart, this one. But quite helpful. Aren't you, Edwin?" and then he coughed this answer that sounded more like a really bad sore throat or something.

Fun Fact about Butler Edwin:

He was found by the Wests when he was a week old. He eats caterpillar. He is a constant 'play-toy' to Jade and Julius whenever they are bored. ("Sometimes I set Edwin on fire," Julius chirps. "Sometimes I play 'Can You Breathe Underwater" with Edwin," Jade told him lamely) Edwin never takes any of their action as something serious. He seems to love living with the Wests.

* * *

The Wests.

Such a strange, huge clan of a family. Robbie Shapiro was more than terrified of them. But that was then. That was before he comes to learn and accept the Wests as they are. Because through them, he finally sees Jade in a new light. Yes, he was almost murdered a few times throughout the years he had known them, but... weirdly, he loves them. And he loves Jade. He remembered the night when he discovered why Julius looks up to Jade so much, and how deep down, Jade cares just as much in her little brother as he does to her. He learns new things from Grandma West, even though he had severely got injured in the head because of Grandma West's hitting him with a cane or a vase, and sees the world in a completely different way. He now knows why Jade is scarred deeply inside because of her father and her step-mom and the reasoning behind Patwin's, the dog missing.

Now, years later, as he stands in front of the gloomy mansion on a grey Friday the 13th evening, a smile creeps on his face. This was where his real life-journey began. This was where it had all started. Jade, his beautiful wife stands by his side. She's still wearing a scowl on her face, just like she did when he first step his foot here. He looks to his other side and pushes the small four years old closer. The girl lazily leans against his legs, her brown curls brushes his jeans and next to her is her pet eagle, Venom. Robbie bites down his laughter, because the little girl is a lot like her mother than she realizes. "Ready?" he asks, leaning down to press a kiss on Jade's temple.

Jade shrugs her shoulder, "let's just get this over with-,"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO NOT COME NEAR OR I WILL USE THE MEDUSA'S EYES ON YOU!" There goes Grandma West and her lost of memories.

The gothic woman rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "Oh my god, when is she going to _die_?" Jade screams in frustration as Grandma West wanders around for a bit before falling onto the ground, fainting. She does that when she loses her memory. Venom, the eagle was about to come and peck on the old woman until the girl tugs on his collar. "Don't Venom. She's still alive."

"_Unfortunately_," says Jade bitterly.

The young girl turns to her mother. "You can always do something about that fact, momma."

Jade gives her a small smile and bends down to kiss on top of her head. "Oh _I wish_ Scar. Trust me, if I was given that option, she would be six feet under the ground for a _long_ time now. But I couldn't. Thanks for making mommy feels better." She smiles as she stare back into the girl's eyes. The girl gives her a lazy gaze. "Sure, momma."

Robbie smiles and takes his daughter's hand. "Now, come on. We have a dinner to catch," he pauses, and glance at the eagle. The young girl waits for her father to continue while Jade begins to stand properly and smooth down her black dress, "Oh and Scarlett dear? Make sure Venom empties her stomach, alright? We don't want Cousin Edwin to... _suffer_ like last time."

The girl frowns at the eagle. "Of course, father."

Robbie once again press a grin as his eyes fall back to the gloomy, huge mansion. _THE WEST_, it wrote on the stairs up to the main door.

Addams family?

He's meeting the Wests.

* * *

Oh my gosh. This certainly took the time. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. Of course I got the inspiration from the Addams Family. Oh and yes, Jade and Robbie had a daughter together; Scarlett. It was supposed to be Scarlett Friday West Shapiro, but I couldn't find any place to put her name in. I hope you like the West! Please, leave a review.


End file.
